1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of barbecue grills, and more specifically to a barbecue grill having multiple chambers for improved cooking capability and ease of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A barbecue grill with multiple chambers for cooking meat and other foodstuffs is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,390 to the applicant of the instant invention, which is a further improvement of aforesaid U.S. patent.
The aforesaid multi-chambered grill has the drawback that the grilled foodstuffs must be removed from the barbecue and placed in serving trays and the like before eating. In this process the food tends to become cold before it can be eaten, and additional eating utensils are required to be cleaned and/or disposed of.
Other barbecue grills of known construction have a similar disadvantage. These include Fuss, U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,102, issued on Aug. 10, 1971, and Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,996, issued on April 25, 1972.
Fuss also fails to provide any means for raising and lowering the cooking grill. In addition, one cannot rotate the Fuss cooking grill without in some way touching its burning hot surface. Thompson provides mechanisms for rotating, raising and lowering the grill. These mechanisms, however, involve complex arrangements of gears and brackets which are expensive and prone to jamming.